In a conventional repairing method for repairing a damaged portion of a combustor of a gas turbine, a whole member or a part on which a damage is generated is replaced (For example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a repairing method for a case in which a crack occurs on a plate having flow passages (referred to as “cooling channels”, hereinafter) inside a combustor or the like.